Not Again
by Hecken92
Summary: Set just after KKBB... what happened to Ianto when Jack was away? Who is Craig? How can Jack help Ianto? Crap summary, good fic! Warnings: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hmm, this is a darker fic than I'd usually write... But Souhi-Mai was determined for me to write a rape fic... Weirdo...**

**000**

Not again. Not again. Those two words ran through Ianto Jones' head like a mantra as he tried to block out what was happening around him. Not again. Not Craig again. Ianto thought this would have all ended when Jack returned. But, no, Jack Harkness wasn't there to save him this time. Not again.

Ianto was lying face down on his double bed with Craig, the bastard, forcing himself on Ianto. Kissing his back. Biting his neck. Raping him.

Not again. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't fair... Ianto knew he didn't deserve this. He didn't. Did he? Trying to ignore everything else, Ianto thought about Jack. About his cheeky, cocky grin. Perfect teeth... His clear blue eyes that reminded Ianto of that swimming pool in Spain when he was 10... His fantastic hair, the way his fringe always flopped into his eyes when he was trying to work, the way he would angrily push it back and Ianto would always long to push it into Jacks eyes again, just to see what he would do... That amazing coat. God, the coat. So simple and yet so-

Ianto was cut off, mid-thought, by Craig leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Thanks, love!"  
He grinned evilly and kissed Ianto before leaving the flat, slamming the door behind him. Ianto was frozen for a moment before he leapt up and ran to the door, fumbling the chain on. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom and stared at the blood stained sheets. Craig had never hurt him _that _much. Or at least, he'd never drawn that much blood...

Ianto shuddered suddenly and retched. He sprinted to the bathroom and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, heaving. After tidying himself up and changing from his battered suit into pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt, Ianto stumbled to the living room. He collapsed down onto the sofa, pulling his knees up to his chest. He sat, thinking.

The door rattled suddenly, as if someone was trying to get in. Ianto was shaken from his reverie and gazed at the door, wide eyed. He must have been thinking for hours as his DVD player display proclaimed the time as 1.02am.  
"Yan? Ianto? Why's the chain on?"

Ianto swallowed but didn't reply.

"Ianto? I know you're there. Let me in, please?"

He stood slowly, shakily and walked to the door. He paused and composed his face into a suitably sleepy expression. He unhooked the chain and blinked drowsily at Jack.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Oh, thanks! No 'Hey Jack! Nice to see you! Why don't you come in?'"

Ianto laughed slightly and stood to one side, allowing Jack into his flat. He closed the door, slipping the chain on again.

"Whats with the chain?"  
Ianto hesitated.

"Uh... Well, I'm supposed to be avoiding myself... I just wanted to be sure..."  
Jack seemed satisfied with that, nodding. He bit his lip and grinned sheepishly at Ianto.  
"Can I use your loo?"

Ianto smiled weakly and nodded.  
"You know where it is..."  
Jack grinned and winked at Ianto, disappearing along the corridor. The flats calm silence was suddenly broken by Jack.

"...Shit!"

Iantos eyes widened and he followed Jack down the flat.

"What?"

"What the hell happened here, Yan? Did you cut yourself?"  
He was staring at the bloody sheets, glancing back at Ianto. The Welshmans breathing became rapid as he gazed at the room. Grabbing Jack by the arm, he pulled him away, closing the bedroom door and pulling Jack back towards the front door.

"Hey! Get off! Yan? What the hell happened?"  
"Craig! Craig happened!"

He pulled the door open, shoving Jack out and closing the door behind him.  
"Who the hell is Craig?!"

"You wouldn't know! Everybody else knows! Everybody else knows what he does! Go ask them!"

Jack was shocked. Ianto had never treated him like that. He didn't like it. Something must be wrong... Just who the hell was Craig and what had he done to Ianto? Sitting back in the SUV, Jack pulled out his mobile.

"...Tosh? I need to know something. Who is Craig?"

Tosh was silent, shocked.

"Uh, Jack, you should come to my flat if you really want to know. I'm not telling you over the phone."  
"Alright. I'll be there in 10."

Jack hung up without another word and slammed the SUV into gear, pulling away from the curb at high speed. Ianto watched him go from his kitchen window, silent tears running down his cheeks.

**000**

**AN: Ahh! I feel so bad being mean to Yanny! Btw, Craig was actually Souhi-Mai's idea, I'm just borrowing him :)**

**Review?**

**At least one more chapter to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hmm, I've just realised that TWD related things (eg. Fanfics) are my way of avoiding the stress of exams... I have my AS levels coming up so I will go on hiatus fairly soon probably... Anyways, enjoy! Two chapters in one day!**

**000**

Tosh waited by the door for Jack, knowing he wouldn't be long. She couldn't believe Ianto hadn't told Jack. And why did he suddenly _need _to know? She didn't have to wait long, in less than 10 minutes, Jack knocked on the door. Tosh opened it, smiling at Jack, the expression not reaching her eyes.

"Come in..."

He looked worried, frantic. Jack walked purposefully into Tosh's flat, sitting down on the sofa. He gazed up at the small woman.  
"Please. Please tell me who he is."

Tosh sat beside him, taking a deep breath. She glanced down at her hands, rubbing her thumb.

"When you were away, Ianto got... lonely... He thought you weren't coming back so he decided to move on, got himself a boyfriend. Craig."  
Jack nodded, frowning slightly. What did that have to do with the blood...?

"He was a builder. And a rugby player. Tall, strong, good looking. Ianto said he felt safe with him. Until one night when they argued. And Craig punched him. So Ianto dumped him... That was when he got really nasty... It took Ianto so long to tell us... I can't believe he kept it all inside..."  
"What, Tosh? What did he do?!"

"He... He broke into Iantos flat, repeatedly, and... Attacked him..."  
"What? Like, he beat Ianto up?"  
Tosh shook her head. She looked up from her lap and gazed at Jack, her eyes full of sadness.

"He... raped him..."  
Jacks eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"No... No, he couldn't! Ianto wouldn't let him...!"  
"When you went away, all the fight just kind of left him... And Craig was so much bigger than him... He didn't stand a chance!"  
"...And I wasn't there to stop it..."

Tosh shook her head, grabbing Jacks hand.

"No. Don't blame yourself. Anyway, it's all over now!"

She sighed and smiled brightly at Jack. He shook his head, pulling his hand away and rubbing it over his eyes.

"No... No, its not..."  
He stood up, deep in thought, blue eyes darker than normal.

"What? What do you mean, Jack?"

"I... I think Craig came back..."  
"What?!"

"I know... I... I'll call you later..."  
Tosh nodded, understanding perfectly. Jack smiled slightly at her before leaving the flat and tearing off in the SUV again.

**000**

Back at his flat, Ianto was sitting in the hallway, back pressed against the front door, knees to his chest, eyes closed. He flinched as he heard footsteps outside and a gentle knocking on the door.  
"Yan...? Yan, let me in. Tosh told me about... Him..."

Ianto shuddered and buried his face in his knees.

"Please, Yan, I want to help..."  
"You can't." His voice was muffled and it was obvious Ianto had been crying.

"Let me try?"

Suddenly, Ianto saw red and jumped to his feet. He pulled the door open, glaring at Jack.

"Why? Why should I? You fucked off in the first place! You weren't here to help me when it started! You should've been here! You should've helped then! It's useless now! You're useless!"

Jack didn't even look hurt. He knew he deserved it. He should never have left Ianto, he knew that now.

"...I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry? Sorry!? What use is _sorry_? Is sorry going to stop the memories? Is sorry going to make me forget the pain? No! No it's not! So just go away, Jack! Leave. Me. Alone."

He was furious, Jack could see that. He was trembling from anger and, probably, shock. And all Jack could do was stand there. He felt so useless. He was useless. Ianto just stood, as if waiting for Jack to do something, to say something. So he stepped forwards, into Iantos flat, and pulled the younger man into a hug. He felt Iantos body relax against him, as if he was giving in, all the fight having left his body. Ianto buried his face in Jacks shoulder as Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
"I am _so _sorry, Yan... I will _never_ let him, or anyone, hurt you again. I promise."

"Don't promise. Don't promise anything, I know you won't be able to keep it, no matter how hard you try..."

Ianto still had his face buried in Jacks shoulder. At least that meant he couldn't see Jacks tears, couldn't see his weakness.

**000**

**AN: Hmmm? Another chapter? Any ideas for it? Up to you guys! If you dont review, I'll never know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, all my exams are over! Woo! Failed maths though... Ah well! Resits next year I guess...**

**Anyways, as I promised... MOAR CHAPTERS!**

**000**

Darkness was just falling over Cardiff, lights beginning to twinkle on all over the city as it came alive for Saturday night. It was only half 8 but already people were out on the streets, enjoying the summer night and looking forward to the night of clubbing that lay ahead of them.

Jack had been back for a few days now and it had only been a day since he found out about Craig. He'd stayed with Ianto, comforting him until he finally fell asleep at around 4 am. Slipping out of the flat, leaving Ianto sleeping, he had gone straight to the Hub. He had a plan...

Jack spent all day Saturday researching Craig; where he lived, family history, sports teams, hobbies. It was amazing the things you could find using Torchwood clearance. Quite scary if you thought about it, which Jack didn't like to do. At around half 8, he finally finished, shut down the computer and left the Hub, walking out into the dusk. He paused to look around at the city. In all the years he had lived there, he had never really _seen_ Cardiff. And now, now that he'd been away for so long, had seen so much, he truly appreciated the place he called home. He smiled, thinking. A sudden burst of laughter from a group of guys on the street overlooking the bay made Jack come out of his thoughts. He sighed heavily and bounded up the steps to the main street.

Craig couldn't have a conscience. He just couldn't. He was out, just a day after attacking Ianto, with his mates, laughing and having fun. He was so engrossed in the conversation that he took no notice of the man in the long navy coat who appeared from the steps leading down to the waterfront. Didn't see the look of recognition followed by pure hatred in his eyes. Didn't notice him walking over to the group.  
"Excuse me?" the American approached Craigs group, "Can I borrow him? Thanks."  
Before he had any idea what was happening, Craig realised the stranger had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him away from the group. Despite being a good few inches taller than the other man, and a lot broader, the stranger had a vice-like grip on his arm.  
"Hey! Get off! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Jack stopped and glared at the man.  
"The names Jack Harkness. Remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

Craig raised an eyebrow. He couldn't say he hadn't noticed that the American was pretty damned handsome...

"Wow, it's not even 10 and I've pulled!"  
Jack laughed. Looking back, Craig would've said a little evilly.

"Oh, you haven't pulled. I mean screaming for mercy..."

Craigs eyes widened and he swallowed.

"..Shit.."

**000**

**AN: Dun dun daaaaa! Aha! Now I'll make you wait! Cliffhanger much? C'mon... I have 15 reviews... Gimme 5 more and I'll post the new chapter x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, this chapter is decicated to NO-PANTIES because their review made me giggle. Just for you...**

**000**

Jack didn't drag Craig back to the Hub. Oh no, he wasn't that stupid. No, instead, he pulled him to one of the warehouses on the waterfront that he knew was abandoned. Craig, the 6'3" rugby player, was terrified. He had no idea who 'Jack Harkness' was, but he could tell this stranger was someone not to be messed with.  
"Why me?!" He sounded as though he genuinely had no idea.

Jack laughed as he slid the bolt across the heavy warehouse door. Despite the fading sunlight outside, the warehouse was dark. The air smelled damp and musty. It was obvious the place hadn't seen fresh air in a long time. Would Craig?

"Why you? I am amazed you have the nerve to ask that. I'm sure there are hundreds of reasons you should be punished, but I have only one reason. And his name is Ianto Jones."  
Craigs eyes widened and he shook his head, backing away from Jack who was slowly stalking towards him.

"Fuck. You're Iantos Jack? You came back?"  
Jack grinned slowly and nodded.  
"Oh yeah, I came back. And just in time too. Because people like you really need people like me in the world to educate them. Or, to put it simply,"  
He paused. He had Craig back up against a wall now.  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget..."  
It was 9 on a Saturday night and Ianto Jones wasn't out clubbing like other 20 somethings. No, instead he was curled up on the sofa watching Scrubs re-runs and eating a tub of Ben and Jerrys ice cream. He sighed heavily. He hadn't heard from or seen Jack since the night before. He hadn't been able to sleep in his own room either. Memories haunted him and taunted him as he even passed the room to go to the bathroom. Instead, he had slept on the sofa with Jack on the floor beside him. At least he felt safe there. He sighed again and wondered, for the millionth time, what Jack was doing.

It had only been half an hour since Jack had, by a stroke of luck, found Craig, and he was already crying for mercy. Jack towered over him, stun gun in hand and gave him a disgusted look.

"What did he ever see in you? You are _repulsive_."  
Craig whimpered and shook his head  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please, please don't hurt me.."  
"Sorry? Oh, because sorry fixes everything, doesn't it? No, it doesn't. What fixes this, well, what begins to fix this, is you suffering. How can you truly regret something until you've experienced at least half the pain Ianto has? Hmm?"  
Craig trembled slightly.  
"Please... Please don't kill me..."  
Jack laughed, raising an eyebrow.  
"Kill you? Oh no, I have a _much_ better idea..."  
How Jack did what he did to Craig that night, he'll never know. But suffice to say, sex was no longer possible for him.

As Jack left the warehouse, long after Craig had run off, tail between his legs, he paused and looked back into the room. He frowned slightly. Something was familiar about that building. It hit him suddenly. It was Myfanwys warehouse. He smiled fondly as memories of his first encounter with Ianto came flooding back. Bolting the door again, he headed for Iantos flat, satisfied that Craig had most definitely learnt his lesson...

**000**

**AN: I had no idea how to put what Jack did to Craig into words but basically, he can't have sex again cos he has nothing to**_** use. **_**If you get my drift... Anyway, there are more chapters coming, don't worry **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Long time no update! Nearly a year?! Shit... Tbh its cos I can never finish a story but seeing as many people have requested it, I'll try....**

**000**

Jack bounced back into Iantos flat feeling pleased with himself for getting revenge for Ianto. Ianto glanced up from the sofa, eyes only half open, ice cream in hand.

"Hey, Yan!"  
"Hi."

Jack sighed softly and sank down beside Ianto. He put an arm around him and stole some of the ice cream himself.  
"You don't have to worry about Craig anymore... He's learnt his lesson. He'll leave you be, trust me."  
Ianto nodded, not even questioning Jack, and looked back to the TV. Jack hugged him a little closer and they sat like that in silence, watching the TV but not really seeing it, for a good hour or so. Jack finally moved when he realised Ianto was asleep, ice cream tub still in one hand. He smiled and slowly slid away, allowing Ianto to lay down on the sofa. Jack took the ice cream and binned it before settling down in Ianto's armchair, sighing and closing his eyes lightly.

Jack didn't doze for long. Soon enough, Ianto began thrashing around in his sleep. Jacks eyes snapped open and he was at Ianto's side in a minute. Ianto was frowning, whimpering and fighting some invisible force. Jack swallowed and made room for himself on the sofa, pulling ianto on to his lap.  
"Yan..? Come on, wake up.."

He frowned and stroked Ianto's hair. Ianto suddenly sat bolt upright and pushed himself to the other end of the sofa, as far from Jack as possible. His eyes were wide and he looked truly terrified.  
"...Ianto... It's me..."  
"Get out! Go away!!"  
Jack frowned and put a hand on Ianto's arm.

"Yan..."  
Ianto shoved his hand away angrily.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME. GET OUT!"  
Jack looked both hurt and confused as he slowly stood, pulling his coat on. What was wrong with Ianto...?

**000**

**AN: Imma try and write the rest while I'm still in the mood. Hope you enjoyed it. Short, I know, but it was just to get me back into writing. R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh holy crap, I'm a bad writer. BAD writer! I cannot get the motivation to ever finish this fic... Aaahahjhfinwjkbfks. But here's trying...**

**000**

Jack had no idea how to help Ianto. Jack Harkness could bluff his way through/out of most situations – being a hostage, rescuing hostages, hostile aliens threatening to blow up Cardiff, even cannibals kidnapping and trying to kill his team. Jack Harkness hardly ever had a plan. But for once, he couldn't bluff his way out of this one. Ianto needed help and Jack had realised it was down to him to get that help.

The wind whipped his greatcoat around his ankles as he stood atop the Millennium Centre, deep in thought. This wasn't something he'd ever experienced, he couldn't empathise. With a deep and heavy sigh, Jack realised that he just didn't know Ianto Jones as well as he thought he did. He pulled out a mobile phone, ringing Toshiko.  
"Tosh? Can we meet up? I need your help."

As Jack opened the door to the little café and sat down, Tosh could already tell something heavy was playing on his mind. His face was set in a slight frown and, suddenly, Tosh could see the effect the stress of all his centuries of life had had upon him. He looked... Old.

"Jack, what's happened?"  
She smiled hesitantly, pushing a cup of coffee towards him across the table. She rested a small hand on one of Jacks large ones. The Captain smiled back at her half-heartedly, none of his famous charm evident in his face. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face.  
"I don't know how to help him, Tosh. He needs help, but I can't give it to him..."

"He won't see a counsellor. He says they're a waste of time..."  
Jack rolled his eyes. That was so Ianto, always sceptical of anything that couldn't be proven to him.  
"Then what do I do?"  
Tosh sat in silence for a moment, thinking deeply. She hesitated and licked her lips nervously.  
"Jack... You are the only person since Lisa that Ianto has had a... A physical relationship with. Surely you can use that to your advantage? I know it sounds wrong, to try and heal the scars of rape in that way but... Perhaps you can remind him of... Of better times. With you."  
Jack sat in silence for a moment, letting this statement sink in. In a really bizarre way, it made sense. Jack and Iantos relationship _had_ always been based on sex. It had never, as such, been an emotional relationship. And they had had many good times. He nodded slowly.  
"...It's a long shot, Tosh, but it might just work..."  
He grinned suddenly and the old Jack returned in that moment. He stood, putting money on the table for his coffee, and kissed Toshiko on the cheek.

"Thank you."  
She smiled and nodded, sipping her own coffee.  
"Well, go on then..."  
He pulled his coat around himself and bounded out into the streets, the spring back in his step and looking as charming and young as usual.

Back at his flat, Ianto was still on the sofa. He'd locked the door and returned to his previous position – sat on the sofa, hugging his knees tightly. He hadn't meant to chase Jack away but physical contact brought flashbacks with it. And he couldn't take the flashbacks, they were too vivid and too painful. And yet, he missed Jack. Jack always used to instil a sense of peace and safety in Ianto. He wished he could feel that way again.

He flinched as someone knocked at the door. He pressed himself further into the sofa and shook his head, whispering to himself.  
"Go away... Please go away..."  
"Ianto? It's me. Are you there?"  
Ianto didn't reply. Maybe if Jack thought he was out, he would leave. It's not like he could get in – the door was locked. He froze as he heard the grating of a key being slid into the lock. Shit. Jack had a spare key...

Jacks heart broke a little as he entered Iantos living room and saw him. The look of terror upon the Welshmans face made him look so much younger and Jack felt a deep stab of guilt in his gut.

"Ianto. It's only me. I'm going to help you."  
Ianto visibly relaxed slightly at the words. It was Jack, it was definitely Jack.  
"...How?"  
Jack pressed his lips together. This was the delicate part. If he said even one wrong word, he could shatter what little trust Ianto had in him. He sat down on the sofa slowly, giving Ianto plenty of room.  
"Ianto, do you trust me?"

**000**

**AN: Bit of a lame cliffhanger but y'know. Now, by a show of hands – who wants slight smut next chapter and who wants me to gloss over it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BAD HECKEN92! BAD! *slaps wrists* - Guys I am so sorry I am such a bad updater. But thank you all for hanging on. This is it. The final chapter. Fingers crossed the plot bunnies arrange themselves in a lovely order for me. First attempt at smut too :S**

**o0o**

"_Ianto, do you trust me?"_

Ianto swallowed. He studied Jacks face carefully, thinking slowly. He hesitated, exhaling, and then nodded.  
"Yes. Yes, Jack, I do."  
He surprised himself with that answer. After all, Jack had left them. Abandoned them. He should be wary, should fear the man a little. But Jack Harkness wasn't a man you couldn't trust. His confident, calm manner just instilled a sense of trust in a person from the moment they first met him.

Jacks face cracked into a grin. An infectious grin that made Ianto raise the corners of his mouth, if only for a fraction of a second. At that moment, he knew, somehow, that it would be ok in the end.

Jack stepped closer and held a hand out to Ianto. A minute passed and, to Jack, that minute felt like an hour, but then Ianto hesitantly put his hand into Jacks, slowly standing, a slight frown upon his unshaven face. Jack grinned more and turned, gently tugging Ianto along with him. He led Ianto to the bedroom. The younger man stopped at the threshold, dropping Jacks hand. He shook his head and licked his lips.  
"Jack...?"  
The Captain turned to him. He gently cupped Ianto's cheek in his hand, forcing the Welshman to meet his gaze.  
"Trust me."  
Ianto felt his resolve weakening as he studied Jacks expression and, soon enough, he followed Jack into the room, albeit a little reluctantly. Jack pushed his shoulders gently to make Ianto sit on the edge of the bed. Without breaking eye contact, Jack knelt down and slipped Iantos shoes and socks off, hands gently, movements smooth and slow. He raised himself up a little higher and began to strip Ianto of his clothes, barely touching Iantos skin but hardly breaking eye contact.  
Eventually, Ianto was left sitting on his bed, completely naked. He felt stupid. Sitting here like this while Jack stood in front of him, fully dressed. Jack pushed him to lay down on the bed and then, tried to encourage Ianto to stretch out and lay spread across the bed. He swallowed down the whimper that tried to escape from his mouth and gave Jack a worried glance. But all Jack would say was "Trust me.". And Ianto did. He hesitantly allowed Jack to tie his wrists to the top of the bed with silk ties. However, he jerked away as Jack tried to blindfold him. The Captain persisted and, eventually, Ianto submitted and allowed Jack to tie a loose blindfold over his eyes. Ianto concentrated on keeping calm and regulating his breathing.

A few, slow minutes ticked by and Ianto knew Jack was silently undressing. His calm, regulated breathing was ruined a few seconds later as he gasped in surprise as Jack began to butterfly kiss his way down Iantos neck and along his shoulder. Between kisses, Jack kept up a monologue of memories. Memories of Jack and Ianto. Catching the pterodactyl. Iantos first day. The flirting. The banter. The sex. The stopwatch. Ianto could feel himself slowly grinning as the memories came back to him. He began to relax and Jack took this as his cue to up his game a little. He continued the kisses down Iantos body, bypassing all the areas he knew Ianto expected him to go for at any minute. He kissed Iantos arms, his hands, his stomach, his legs. Jack knew Ianto was becoming frustrated, his breathing rougher and his cock now erect. Jack grinned slowly and Ianto gasped in shock as he felt Jacks mouth around him suddenly. He tried to buck his hips up but Jacks strong hands held him down. Ianto felt a groan build in his throat and let it out as Jacks tongue worked it's magic, running the full length of Iantos erection. It had been _so_ long since someone had taken this kind of care over sex with Ianto. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Jack pulled back with a wet 'pop' and smiled as he saw Iantos face fall. He continued his monologue, going into deeper detail of their previous sex life. The hot house. Jacks desk. Jacks room. The shower. The autopsy bay. Iantos living room. The sofa in the Hub. Jack could tell Ianto wasn't going to last much longer and quickly prepared himself. He watched Iantos face, seeing him frown as he felt the bed dip. The frown deepen and then turn into realisation as he felt Jacks knees either side of his hips. He bucked his hips up again and Jack held him steady before gently lowering himself onto Ianto. Ianto gasped softly and bit down on his lips. Jack waited. He slowly began to move when he felt Ianto was ready, releasing Ianto's hips and letting him move too. Jack closed his eyes. As predicted, Ianto didn't last long, sobbing Jacks name as he came inside him. Jack soon followed suit and was shocked to see tears rolling from under Iantos blindfold. He quickly shifted off of the younger man and moved up to his face, untying his wrists and the blindfold. He wasn't prepared for the deep kiss Ianto forced on him as soon as he was free. Then, with another soft sob, Ianto pulled back and buried his face in Jacks neck. Jack swallowed and dragged the blanket over them. Ianto seemed exhausted, drifting off already. Jack just held him close and smiled as he heard Ianto mumble something into his neck.  
"...Thank you."

**o0o**

**AN: Theeee end! I know my smut is shamefully bad but I don't write that kinda thing! Ever! I feel like an idiot writing it, it all seemed so fake! Anyway. I hope my pitiful ending was at least satisfactory. Please check out my other stories! **

**Much love,**

**Hecken92 x**


End file.
